Luis Nogueira vs. Alexis Vila
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six bantamweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Nogueira blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Vila wanted a big left hook. Nogueira was moving a lot, feeling him out. Four fifteen. Nogueira missed a flying knee landing a right. Four minutes. Nogueira landed a leg kick. Nogueira blocked a high kick. Vila worked a single. Nogueira stuffed it. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Vila grazed with a left hook. Three minutes. Two thirty-five as Vila looked for a straight left, landed a counter left and ate a left uppercut counter himself. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Nogueira was the one pressing the action, landed a left hook and ate a counter left himself. Nogueira stuffed a double dodging the counter one-two hook combo. One thirty-five as Vila landed a blocked left hook. Vila landed a blocked combo. He dodged a body kick. One fifteen as Nogueira landed a left hook and a right hand, good one-two himself. Vila landed a leg kick. One minute left. Vila had his hands purposely low to draw Nogueira in. Nogueira landed an inside kick and a beautifully timed double, taking the back and landing two rights. Thirty-five. He trapped one arm with his leg there. Vila stood to the standing back. Fifteen as Nogueira kneed the thigh. He kneed the thigh. He slammed Vila down. Vila stood back to the standing back. The first round ended. 10-9 Nogueira. The second round began and they touched gloves. Nogueira seemed a bit cocky now. Four thirty-five. Nogueira blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Both men are still being cautious. Nogueira was more aggressive though. Four minutes. Vila swung wildly. Vila landed a jab there. He got a good single and Nogueira stood. Vila landed a big right hand. Three fifteen. Nogueira caught a flying knee for a single attempt, Vila stuffed it. Three minutes as Vila landed a one-two ending a straight right, got a single shooting in. Nogueira stood, Vila worked a double. He got it. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen as Nogueira got a good underhook. He stood to the clinch. They broke. Two minutes. Vila stood still. One thirty-five. They exchanged. One fifteen. Nogueira was throwing more, landed a right. Nogueira landed an inside kick and a right hand. One minute. Vila landed a right. Vila slipped slightly. He worked a single. Nogueira went for a beautiful spinning heelhook, wow. Thirty as they broke. Vila slipped throwing a kick, worked a single. Fifteen. Nogueira was defending here. He stuffed it to the clinch. The second round ended. 10-9 Vila, much closer round. The third round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty as they circled. Vila landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Nogueira landed an inside kick. Nogueira was throwing, he wasn't landing though. Three thirty-five. Nogueira was moving a lot. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Nogueira blocked a high kick. Vila slipped a bit there. Two thirty-five as Nogueira missed a Superman punch there, he was throwing. Someone booed. The crowd picked it up. Two fifteen. Nogueira landed a leg kick. Two minutes. Vila did look tired. Nogueira landed a short left hook. Vila landed a jab. One thirty-five. Vila's arms seemed gassed out. He worked a single. Nogueira defended. One fifteen as they scrambled and broke, Vila missed a huge uppercut. Nogueira landed a good counter right. One minute. The crowd booed. Nogueira stuffed a double. Thirty-five. Vila stuffed a single. Nogueira worked another. Fifteen. Vila was defending. The crowd booed. The third round ended. 10-9 Nogueira, 29-28 Nogueira. Not the best fight... 29-28 UD.